


Whispers in the Dark

by Lazarus163



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Because it wouldn't truly be one of my fics if someone didn't have Mpreg, Benny Has MAJOR daddy issues, Benny Has a Daddy Kink, But wholesome sexy times, Carrier Benny Lafitte, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Is More than Willing to be his daddy, Death, Drama, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Benny Lafitte, Horror, Human Benny Lafitte, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of sexy times, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Romance, Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Suspense, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus163/pseuds/Lazarus163
Summary: After a camping trip gone wrong; Benny was alone. No family left to turn to, no one to share with him the grief he felt. Life wasn't easy and of course nothing ever went according to plan. He never thought that out of the ashes of his old life more exciting, tantalizing, and horrifying things waited for him. Because the night his family died it all really and truly did change. No longer did he look at the world so cut and dry, no longer did he scoff and roll his eyes at the mere thought that anything Supernatural/Paranormal/Mythical in nature could possibly exist. Yet, after hearing the whispers in the dark, and going through the most terrifying 12 1/2 hours ever, he believed in the unbelievable, in evil: Benny Lafitte now understood there were forces at work here, greater than just the human mind and its uncanny ability to warp and break.





	1. Nothing Is Ever As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Wow…. It has been a HOT minute since I've posted or you know been on this sight. I've struggled with a lot the last year, to name a few things I've come out as gay (yeah… this entire profile was a crucial point for me to burst down the closet door) multiple bouts of terrifying depression and chronic illness where the doctor's still don't know what's wrong with me. Added to the list I am getting my tonsils out next month and can barely eat solid food either because of that or because of some unknown thing but the tonsils are an issue either way. ANNND I have to get tested for cancer on the yearly because of a condition I developed so woohoo! Seriously tho I've missed all of you guys so much. It's kind of like I made a family on here and idk how many of you from my other story “Make you feel my love” will read this because tbh I'm so flakey now. I write when I can and that story is on a hiatus until I can figure out WHAT TO DO NEXT. So here's another something that I hope will tide y'all over from that and to maybe get my creative juices flowing again. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is an AU story that I'm shaken over because I have no idea where it came from. There was no moment of inspiration I just looked at my laptop that was collecting dust and started writing. One thing BIG BIG THING. Benny is 17, Dean is 27. I felt as though this was kind of important to point out and get the explanation of the underage tag out of the way. Guys, this story is gonna be a roller coaster, and there are references to so many things sprinkled in here that I might get put in jail for copyright infringement but idgaf. I've done it for all of you, just know that. 
> 
> BIGGER THING!!! This is doesn't follow any major plot to the show, like at all. However there are major points referenced here and there such as Dean going to hell and the boys dying a few times but this is very different. I CANNOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH. 
> 
> As well as that, some other other other things, this fic takes place after the events of Dean going to hell but I've changed timeline to keep up with modern times so the fic takes place at the beginning of 2018. 
> 
> ALSO, I'm very pro weed, it's kind of popped up a few times before in my stories but not the extent it will be shown here. I use cannabis to treat my PTSD and a few of my pain disorders as well as a way to stop manic episodes when they hit hard so bear with it please. 
> 
> And lastly, before my ramble ends, this story is very... adult if that makes sense. It's not shy about the themes it presents, how it handles them, or how it affects the characters in ANY way. My first big story on here was my first and realest attempt at writing something adult, and now that my writing has drastically improved I feel ready for this. This story is going to have some trigger warning sprinkled through out if you are set off by something I sincerely apologize. 
> 
> Chapter 1 is going to be split into halves
> 
> Anyways, here endeth my rambles that is scarily long

The sirens of police cars and ambulances blared; around him the noise of voices of officers and paramedics were deafened and distorted into nothing but whispers and murmurs as his brain tried to cope with the events of the previous 12 ½ hours. No one ever expects the unexpected nor the impossible at that. He never would have thought the things that  _ did  _ happen could have; not on any real or rational level that is. He knew he looked broken, sitting in the back of an ambulance with a heat reflecting blanket wrapped snugly around his shoulders in a near futile attempt to get his body heat to rise from it’s almost hypothermic temperature. He knew he sounded more than just insane moments before when he had explained to officers on the scene what had happened. How he had gotten away. And the  _ thing _ that had done this.

 

**12½ Hours Earlier...**

 

_ Nothing ever seemed to go as planned. Nothing, not ever. Even if it was all planned out, down to how much gas was burned by the car during every hour of the trip to the camp ground. It was grueling being stuck in a car while still so uncomfortable in your own skin. See, Benny had a massive secret that only one person knew about and had given him the biggest courtesy ever by not saying a damn thing. Benny was gay, and his sister sitting next to him in the backseat of their mother’s SUV was the only one who knew. Not his two brothers and younger sister, nor his mother and father. Just the girl next to him. He was now at the ripe age of 17 where avoiding the subject of dating was raising more red flags than him just being a teenage boy that couldn’t be bothered. His father had even asked him two months prior while planning this family getaway if there was a girlfriend he might want to bring with him. He hadn’t known how to respond other than almost spilling the beans and saying “don’t you mean boyfriend, dad?” Which would have landed him hot water faster than he could blink.  _

 

_ It was hard for him to find balance with his own damn self as it was: his depression at his denial of his true self had gotten him to a scary point in his life where the only way he could function was by receding into his mind during his waking hour and leaving it at that. Every question he was asked was met with vagueness, every conversation he had was meticulous and calculated. This had to stay secret because of a lot of factors in his life, but the biggest one was his father. Not a star citizen but not a bad guy either. He had his struggles, sure, but when Benny had first heard about gay marriage being legalized when he was just 8 years old the words out of his fathers mouth had stayed with him.  _

 

_ “Now listen, son, what you’re seeing today is humanity's downfall. Men shouldn’t marry, shouldn’t love each other. It’s against nature, against god and damn it if it isn’t gross.” That stays with you when it’s said so early in your formative years. He figured his dad to be a shitty person the older he got and the more he realized the man was just all together wrong. He had helped his uncle send a cousin to a conversion camp and it all ended with a grizzly suicide in the camps showers four days later, his dad’s response being “Michelle will be judged in God’s eyes, just you wait.”  _

 

_ The unspoken and unbridled discomfort and borderline hate he felt for the man only seemed to grow with his age and solidified completely when Benny realized he himself is gay. He never looked kindly upon him and felt himself growing bitter towards him. Fights had broken out in recent past over things ranging from friend’s not being able to go to their house because of their sexual preference or because of the clothes they wore or the music they listened too. Gary Lafitte reminded Benny far too much of Margaret White from Stephen King’s: Carrie. The religious fanaticism was really what sealed it but it was in his father’s insane ramblings of god and the devil and the late nights spent loudly reading the bible in their basement that really pushed the point home.  _

_ When people asked about his father and what he was like he often said the same thing. “Picture Margaret White but a little less crazy and minus the beatings” but that was more for his sake than anyone else's. Gary did believe in “Corporal Punishment” but there is a large difference between a swat on the butt than the bruises that used to frequently litter his body and his siblings and his mother. As Gary truly believed it was a right God had given him. He wielded an imaginary man floating in the sky like a weapon and wielded it well. Benny’s younger brothers went from being social butterflies to violently depressed in the matter of three years when Gary deemed it fit to start his punishments. Sue Lafitte, Benny’s mother, took favor to a bottle of wine and keeping her husband pacified by meeting every single one of his needs. _

 

_ So yeah, scratch troubled nice guy. Gary was a douche, and Benny just held out hope that his mother would have enough sense about her to leave the man and get Ari, Jason and Jackson out of that house. Sarah already had moved out and left the day she turned 18, having had enough of their father and their mothers now stoic nature. He also damn near prayed to the invisible man in the sky that he’d make it to 18 so he could find his way out too. He was done, he was beyond done and it was to the point he cried nightly when he knew no one would hear him. He befriended sleeping in on Sundays to escape his fathers need to go to the 5:30 mass in a church he didn’t care about that only spread bigotry and hate.  _

 

_ Things really weren’t going as planned in not only his eyes but so it seemed his father’s. It was the trip in itself that had done Benny in and had soured his mood to the point of falling completely non-verbal for over three hours, but what poisoned everything for Gary was when Sue didn’t listen to him about what exit to take, knowing the way much better seeing it was her parents campsite.  _

 

_ “A woman is supposed to listen to her husband, God decreed it.”   _

 

_ “God also decreed premarital sex a sin and Sarah is in the backseat right now, Gary.” Benny heard his sister groan and mutter “good god here we go” under her breath.  _

 

_ “What was that?” Gary’s eyes had taken that wild look that Benny half feared but half wanted to smack off him.  _

 

_ “I SAID “GOOD GOD HERE WE GO” AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS RAISE YOUR VOICE IM JUMPING OUT ON THE SIDE OF THE HIGHWAY, FATHER.” She raised her voice much louder and Benny smirked. She had been so done with his bullshit she was the first one who started fighting back. She didn’t fear beatings nor did she bat and eye when he threatened them.   _

 

_ “I gave you life,”  _

 

_ “Not impressed,”  _

 

_ “Gary put your seat-belt on for Christ's sak-” and then came the slap that made the knee jerk reaction hit Benny like a train; he launched his fist forward and it connected with the back of his father's head causing it to bounce off the dashboard. There was groan followed by an eerie silence.  _

 

_ “Don’t hit ma you son of bitch,” Benny’s voice dripped with venom. Yet it wasn’t long before he found himself on the side of the road where he was told he would be walking the rest of the distance. The beating didn’t come and it seemed because his father was dumbfounded by what had happened. How his mother blindly allowed the screaming and threatening after was beyond him, and further beyond him how she had allowed the man to start breaking the passenger side window. But when he raised a hand to her again after her refusal to leave their 17 year old on the side of the rode, her pliancy came forth like the bad coping mechanism it was and Benny was stranded on the side of the rode. An hours walk from there to the camp ground if he could even remember how to get there.  Nothing could ever go as planned, not once, and it would now seem that Murphys law was coming into full affect. Anything that can go wrong would go wrong and it all went wrong the second that Benny’s feet hit the road while stepping out of the Mercedes.  _

 

_ “I am gonna be calling child services on you, and when I get to that camp my gay self is gonna beat you into the ground, dad.” And it slipped out in his anger, but the brief look of anger that was then replaced by fear was enough for Benny to no longer care. And then they left him there, by himself with his heavy ass bag. Fantastic.  _

 

“Mr. Lafitte?” His thoughts were broken by the sound of a gruff voice; lifting his cast head he saw a very intense pair of emerald eyes burning a hole into his a soul and then another set of hazel brown eyes that were framed by a face with a pitiful frown. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked weakly, his voice horse and torn as he heaved a few breaths noticing it's scratchiness and how badly his lungs ached. The man who had said his surname held out a badge.

 

_ Detective Dean Sanders  _

 

And soon thereafter the taller one displayed a badge as well 

 

_ Sam Momsen  _

 

His brow furrowed as his mouth curved downward into a frown.  _ FBI? _ That couldn't possibly be… but here they were. 

 

“We'd like to ask you a few questions about what happened to you tonight.” He shook his head, 

 

“I already told the cops everything I saw.  _ What _ I saw. And I was quickly asked after telling them if I needed an evaluation. When they decided I didn't they said it's the trauma of seeing my entire fucking family murdered and watching my mother get eaten alive. So please, tell me I'm crazy again.” 

 

“No one's here to tell you that you're crazy. Our jobs are to figure out what happened. The cops are saying it was some animal-” 

 

“No animal in the entire state of New Hampshire is big enough or bad enough to kill 6 people by itself. I'm 17 not fucking dumb. I know what I saw and if you're willing to get a police sketch artist you can see it for yourselves.” 


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter one, just a little briefing as to why the Winchesters ended up in the town

Dean was pissed. Sam had dragged him from Bobby’s in an attempt to get him to go on a case that he had caught wind of; from a drunk man, at the Roadhouse. Now here they were, in god-knows-where New Hampshire, following a lead that Sam believed held legitimacy. 6 people dead under very mysterious circumstances: a family. Maybe Sam was using this tragedy as a weird platform to show Dean he was still right there but he didn’t say it allowed. Sam had been uneasy with him as of late and he could really understand why; instead Dean just spoke his mind with a coating of sugar so not to upset the boy. 

 

“This case is almost dead, man. No leads, no recent attacks. Literally nothing.” Dean plunked down on the bed in the motel room while Sam clicked away at his laptop. 

 

“And you have to be where? Sometimes we'll be in a town 2 weeks before we even get a proper lead.” Dean grumbled and laid back: closing his eyes he let the faintest bit of sleep overtake him and soon he was dreaming. And for the first time in years it wasn't a nightmare. Not a night terror. He dreamt of what his perfect life would be and his subconscious brain welcomed the reprieve. 

 

 _He dreamt of a house in a quiet small town where nothing bad happened and no one went missing every few weeks. Away from the life, where the only monsters he'd see would be the occasional mother of three demanding to speak to the manager of a store. The house was medium sized, quaint and grey with black accents along the shutters and a tar shingle roof. There was smoke billowing out of the brick chimney and he smiled as he felt snow hit his skin._ ** _Go in_** _a voice in the back of his mind said and he ran right on in._

 

_ “Honey, I'm home!” And there he was, standing before him was a man of 5’11” with hand on his stomach that was sporting an obvious baby bump and a small little girl to his side.  _

 

_ “Dean, hey.”  _

 

_ “Hey baby,” he gave a chaste kiss and then scooped the girl up into his arms. “And hello to you Ms. Ashley,” the girl giggled and gave him a smooch on the cheek.  _

 

_ “I was getting a little concerned for a minute there. The snows been getting worse, they're saying we're gonna get a few feet of snow.” Dean wrinkled his nose and made a noise that caused Ashley to laugh. _

 

_ “Just reminding you that you're the one who  _ **_insisted_ ** _ we move here,”  _

 

_ “And you love literally every second of it until you hear the words “feet of snow” then you turn into a child.” The retort was fast and silver tongued, “okay I'm gonna go sit somewhere and die because your freakish hellspawn might be 2 hellspawns and it's honestly destroying my body.” The pained look that crossed his features had Dean resting Ashley on the couch and rushing to his side. Hand on his back and rubbing it in soothing circles he spoke,  _

 

_ “Babe, I told you if it gets too much the next few I can get off work and be home to help.”  _

 

_ “Bu-”  _

 

_ “Paid leave home to help, until about this time next year.” He kissed him tenderly before Lessing him to the couch, “sit.” The look cast his way made Dean's heart best faster and his stomach do flips. He was as in love as the day they met. Those blue eyes still did things to him. If they were batted in the right way with the right tone of voice Dean would commit murder for the man, very willing murder.  _

 

_ “Yeah but you also stagnate without something to do,” he huffed as he tried to sit by himself and then gave Dean a pathetic. “Please help me sit you fool,” Dean lowered him to the couch and he groaned loudly. “After this child possible children are or is born you're cut off for a few years from hitting raw my friend.” Dean pouted,  _

 

_ “But that's legit my biggest birthday present, every year. I get to stick it in without the bounds of evil,” _

 

_ “Yep, you  _ **_used_ ** _ to do that. I'm thinking four years before we even start talking about more kids.”  _

 

Sam looked at Dean's sleeping form and sighed. He hadn't seen Dean sleep this well in…. Well ever. The man was already an insomniac but after going to and coming back from hell it was all the worse. He barely slept, and when he did Sam often was woken by the sounds of whimpers and pleas, worse more, whenever Sam questioned him about it, he was alway met with a dismissive wave of Dean’s hand. “I’m fine,” he’d say before rolling out of bed to start his day no matter what time the bedside clock displayed. It scared Sam, it scared him to a point where he was very sure that one of these days he’d awake to find Dean dead from suicide. He sighed quietly and looked back down to the screen of his laptop. 

 

Dean might have been right and that pissed him off just in the slightest. This town was pretty much dead spare a few missings persons over the years and a couple of murders. But there wasn’t any pattern, there wasn’t any indication that something malignant lurked in the town. The most recent headline to break was the discovery of a cave system that geologists were saying may have very well been the biggest cave system in North America. No official exploration had been done yet, just preliminary ones that all concluded that it would take an entire team and that any visitors to the small New Hampshire town be weary of exploring it as a researcher did fall and break his hip, quoted as saying “even with a light you can barely see ten feet in front of you.” 

 

He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed deeply, peering to the bottom right of the screen to look at the clock.  **_3:45am;_ ** the clocks numbering made him groan internally. He needed sleep, but the 12 cups of coffee earlier weren’t letting him even feel the right kind of tired. You know that tired you get when you’ve been up for so long that doing anything requiring brain function is physical torture but it’s not tired enough to close your eyes and sleep? If you have then you understand Sam’s feeling here. Tired but untired, awake but sleepy, but not enough of either to go lay in the bed on the opposite side of the room through the dividing door. 

 

Yet no sleep seemed to work in his favor, by 4:50 and seventeen refreshes and twenty websites visited, he found a pattern; on he only found because something about the cave had peaked his interest in the worst of ways. Then he noticed something he had grossly overlooked even through the previous 8 hours of surfing the web. There has been a string of deaths that occur in the town, every 10 years, for 3 months, and the death toll was  _ always  _ the same. 24 people, all from large families, and all the age ranges being from 52 down to 11. Always a mother, father, two brothers and two sisters. And there was always one survivor, never singularly one sex, always flip flopping in each occurrence of the deaths between boy and girl. But everything was specific. 

 

The bodies were never intact, the mother always having large and quite literal bites taken out of her and the youngest always being disemboweled. This was something he could work with. And the thing that tied these death’s all together was one thing. That cave. Always six to twelve miles away and quite precise at that. The farthest away from that cave any death had happened was in 2008, where the woman who lived watched her little brother get yanked back from her side. And she had a name. 

 

Georgianna La’velle 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all seriously enjoyed this, and even if you didn't, that's cool too, thanks for dropping by and giving it any sort of chance. If you are seeing it that is. Let me know what you think down below, and guys, i'm very open to criticism and at a point in the near posting future of this fic, I will be leaving something in the A/N, something that I'm not sure happens much? And that something is this: later, there will be opportunities in the comments for you the readers to have impact on this story. Your comments seriously are enough but if there are inconsistencies you've noticed and want fixed? Sound off, wanna see something happen in the story after the plot is built enough? Please, tell me, I would be more than happy to write an idea in for you if it fits and I can really roll with it, and lastly, tell me what you might wanna see happen after you've read this first chapter. This is the one and only time I can't promise an idea will make it in but I can about later :)
> 
> I cannot stress enough the importance of this though. Fans are what makes a writer, but how often does a writer give the fan the opportunity to help them create? I love ideas, I love nuances. I am writing something not only for my enjoyment but others as well and there are wonderfully gifted people with ideas and story direction that make me go "damn why didn't I think of that" and I want those ideas from you. I love interacting with all of you guys and I would love to hear from you on everything listed above.


End file.
